Post frame buildings, which evolved from pole barns, are used for a wide variety of commercial, industrial and agricultural purposes. Compared to other types of construction, post frame buildings are relatively easy and inexpensive to erect. A typical post frame building has a series of columns (e.g., wooden posts) that are set into the earth along its perimeter. The columns are coupled to one another by horizontal members (e.g., girts), and an exterior siding is fastened to the horizontal members. The columns also provide support for roof trusses.